Konoha Monster Academy
by foxlityma
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a 17 year-old boy living in Konoha village. Ever since he can remember he has been an outsider, aware he carries within him a highly formidable fox demon. Now he finds himself with the opportunity to start anew, accepted into a new school. But all is not what it seems and Naruto quickly realises that not everything is going to be as simple as he had hoped!
1. Chapter 1

On the edge of the Hidden leaf's village not far from the border of the Land of Fire, there stands an ancient and rather grand towering building crafted from ancient brick and yet kept in impeccable condition. Unknown at first sight, this mansion is in no way ordinary. It is in fact the number one school for the country's teenage…monsters. Yep you heard right, MONSTERS!

The school consists of everything to well-known and most feared, to the very rare and unheard of creatures, as well as range of social classes from common average students to highly respected and popular ones.

It is truly the villages very own Monster High School, and today it's about to receive a very new and troublesome student.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
The young teen groaned deeply as he was rudely awakened from his slumber. He reached out half-heartedly to his alarm clock, on about the third try he managed to silence the damn thing! He stirred slightly before turning over dragging the sheets over his head.

~Little while later~

The next time he rolled over he lazily cracked one of his bright blue eyes open to glance at the clock face, before slowly closing it again. The next second…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He sprang from the bed grabbing the alarm clock and bringing it up swiftly to his face, his eyes widened in shock and he quickly tossed the thing aside.

*clock face reads 7:50am, was supposed to be up at 6:30am* -_- oops!

He scampered to his wardrobe on the far side of his small room and flung the doors open, frantically rummaging through the contents.

"Why today of all days do I have to wake up late!?" He cursed under his breath before pulling out some clothes. He stripped himself within seconds and tossed his pyjamas and night cap back on his unmade bed.

He grabbed a plain black vest top and covered it with a bright orange short sleeved shirt, not bothering to do up the buttons. He opened a drawer below the cupboard pulling out a black and red striped neck tie. Draping it around his neck, he removed some black trousers from another drawer before clumsily trying to move towards the kitchen area - whilst putting them on.

After stumbling a couple of times he finally managed to put them on and secure them with a belt, leaving him with just enough time to stuff some toast in the toaster before grabbing a pair of socks and a pair of black converse trainers. After fastening the laces he made a quick trip to the bathroom, he glanced in the mirror at his rather disheveled appearance, it was clear that mornings weren't exactly his best time of day!

He ruffled his blonde spiky hair to try and get rid of the I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I'm-exhausted look before doing up his tie, not properly but just so it was secure enough. Then he heard the toast pop and went to grab it. He didn't have time to cover it with anything, he just stuffed it in his mouth and headed for the front door, grabbing a dark red jacket.

Just as he swung the door open he glanced to a coat hook just by the door frame, there hung a black beanie hat covered with little orange swirls that he used when walking around the village…as to not draw attention to himself. For the truth he was no ordinary boy.

He hung his head a little, remembering some of the unpleasant memories that still haunted him. He reached up slowly above his head to reach his ears but they weren't his ordinary ears for this boy was a creature of myth, legend many people didn't even know existed and those who did feared.

He was actually a type of spirit, a fox spirit to be more precise it had been sealed within him when he was born. He was oblivious to this until only a couple of years ago, though even then he wasn't hugely surprised, everyone around him sure as hell didn't try and hide the fact.

Having this spirit within him meant that he possessed unknown power even he couldn't comprehend. He didn't just carry this burden on the inside he also bore the marks on the outside as well; this distinguished him from NORMAL people and made him an easy target for their hate.  
The marks in question came in the shape of three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Recently however he had also been given fox ears and tail, making him even more noticeable.

Due to these 'disfigurements' he wore the beanie to hide his ears and would pull up his tail under the back of his shirt so it could not be seen. The cheek marks however couldn't be helped, although no one seemed to mind them as much. The funny thing was that he wasn't the only 'freak' in the village; in fact this village in particular had the largest population in the whole country. Yet people treated him different, as if he were the only one, when in truth there were far more dangerous ones out there compared to him.

That got to him more than anything.

Why did he have to be the odd one out?

Why did everyone hate him so much?

It was not his fault, he didn't ask for this.

He just didn't understand.

He clenched his fists. But today that was all going to change, snapping back to reality he shrieked realising he had just wasted more time! He grabbed his backpack slinging it over his shoulder as well as the beanie off the hook and slammed the door shut; he locked it swiftly before darting away.

Reluctantly he pulled the hat over his head and got to work concealing his tail just as he turned the corner into the main village road. With the toast still firmly in his mouth he took it in his hand and took swift bites out of it every now and then as he ran. He made his way to the main village entrance gates which led towards the woods, for beyond there lay his new school!  
He ignored the occasional glances and whispers as people went by, for someday he was going to show them all what he was made of, and then the day would come when people would look up and respect him. They would treat him like everyone else.

"Ha I'm Naruto Uzumaki and nothings gonna stop me, BELIEVE IT!" He yelled as he leapt out of the village, punching a fist into the air!

~At Konoha Monster High, in the corridor~

"Hey guys did you hear, we're getting a new student today?!" A girl, with pale blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into ponytail, ran from her locker to catch up with a bunch of other girls. A pink haired girl with green eyes turned to face her.

"No way really, where'd you hear that Ino, I thought that was just a stupid rumour?"

"So did I but I just heard Kiba complaining about it!"

Ino finally caught up and bent forward hands on her knees breathing deeply to catch her breath. She straightened up and reached in her backpack and brought out a strange carton of liquid. Only to find it empty. She sighed and looked up towards the pink haired girl who smiled and rummaged round through her own bag to produce a similar carton.

"Well I wouldn't trust anything Kiba has to say, you know what he's like."

As she passed the carton over to her friend she looked around and noticed that the other girls all had a wary look in their eyes - with a hand over their necks.

Meanwhile Ino opened the carton and drank from it greedily, realising what the others were doing she stopped.

"Oh come on you guys you know I would never do what you're thinking."

The girls seemed to relax a bit.

"Anyway, none of you are my type."

"Besides" the pink haired girl stepped forward placing an arm round her friend smiling "it's so un-lady like to just go around biting people." The two girls laughed at the very idea…revealing two sharp pairs of fangs protruding from their upper jaws.

"I'm glad they only let civil beings like us come here, otherwise who knows what would happen eh Sakura!" A brown haired girl remarked rather proudly.

"Ah who knows Tenten, but I do wish humans would stop thinking we are all mindless and bloodthirsty animals."

"There are those who bring disgrace to our kind, but certainly not any of us here."  
"Well they better hope they never CROSS me!"

Ino giggled at her joke. The rest of the girls just shook their heads lightly and started walking away.

"What? What did I say?!" She cried as she trailed on behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

~Meanwhile, inside one of the classrooms~

"Oh man why now of all times, I wouldn't mind if it was a girl transferring here but another guy?!"

The boy in the middle row of the classroom platform whined, tipping back on his chair with his arms folded behind his head.

He had two red triangular like markings on either one of his cheeks. Two grey doggish ears protruding from on top of his head which was covered with rather messy brown hair. There was also a scruffy looking tail protruding from the back of his black torn jeans.

He growled in annoyance, revealing a very canine like set of teeth. Then without warning he threw his head back and howled!

"Charming! Now will ya keep it down dog breath, I'm trying to rest in peace."

The voice came from an essence that was slowly emerging from Kiba's desk. Horrified and surprised at the same time he yelped and fell back off his chair. There was a small wave of giggles around the classroom as he twitched on the ground in shock. Meanwhile the distorted figure was now floating in mid-air.

Kiba snapped out of his brief moment of terror and now stood up in fury and pointed accusingly at the figure, baring his teeth.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT MEANT TO BE SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?"

The figure just smiled and raised a hand as he yawned rather loudly before speaking.  
"What's the matter Kiba you look like you've seen a ghost?"

There was another wave of laughter.

"SHIKAMARU, JUST PISS OFF!"

The ghost known as Shikamaru suddenly rose up off the desk and began to materialise into a physical being! (Note: It is a special trait spirits of the other world possessed, it allowed them to become undetectable amongst people).

Compared to Kiba Shikamaru looked more punk then tomboy. His long dark hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. He wore a stripped grey and white short sleeved t-shirt, covered with a black waistcoat and ragged torn jeans. A pair of leather boots on his feet and to top it off he had several piercings in both his ears.

"Oh come on wolf boy you know he's only messing with you, why take it to heart."

The remark came from a rather chubby looking boy with brown spiky hair and a couple of red swirl marks on his cheeks.

He was sitting next to Kiba eating a bag of potato chips noisily. But the most distinctive feature of all was probably the pair of horns on either side of his head.

Kiba peered over at him and growled "Shut up Chouji, this is between me and him so just but out!"

"You're just mad because the new transfer student isn't a girl."

"He was just looking forward to having a new chick to hound weren't you Rover!"

Kiba snapped his attention back to the arrogant boy now walking away from him. 'Big mistake!' Kiba thought, and at that moment he sprang, aiming a fist for Shikamaru's head.

He was just about to make contact, when suddenly the guy became see-through! Kiba had no time to swivel away. Instead he ended up passing straight through Shikamaru - into the solid wall!

Just at that moment the bell rang.

Shikamaru sighed and made his way to his seat. Chouji had finished his crispy snack only to reach into his bag and pull out another. Meanwhile others began to get comfortable as the school day had officially started.

Kiba however was still rubbing his forehead, but when the girls walked in he got up swiftly and went over to his desk - which funny enough just so happened to be behind Shikamaru's.

He growled at the annoying phantom that loomed in front of him, before completely and utterly ignoring him.

"*Yawn* I wonder what this new students gonna be like?" Shikamaru asked, although it was clear he couldn't care less.

~Outside the school~

Naruto had been running at top speed since he'd left the village.

Soon the trees began to thin out; he was reaching the end of the forest. He smiled to himself and decided to dare kicking up the speed another notch.

Before he knew it he had cleared the wood and could now make out the massive school gates just ahead.

He looked down to glance at his watch only to mumble in frustration having unknowingly replaced it with a wristband, he guessed he had had just a couple of minutes to spare.

Then the bell rang.

Without slowing down he headed straight for the tall iron gates, excitement building with every step closer to the massive stone building beyond.

Once he passed the gates he was too exhausted to run at full throttle anymore, he slowed down as he approached the steps leading to the mansion.

He took a moment to take in the front entrance. Several giant stone pillars towered above him to support the extra bit of ceiling from the main building. Then as he climbed the stone steps he stopped short at the sight of two beautiful stone carved gargoyles either side of the doorway.

'Like guardians.' He thought.

One was in a crouching position while the other was propped up on it's back legs claws and wings outstretched. Both looked equally menacing.

'Good thing they aren't actually alive.' Naruto smirked.

He turned back to the double wooden doors. Just as he was about to reach for the massive gold handles, he hesitated. A feeling of anxiety suddenly overwhelmed him; dispersing the excitement.

'What if something goes wrong?'

His mind began filling with doubts.

'What if it's no different?'

'What if someone finds out?'

'What if..?'

'What if?'

He clenched his fists before taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes tight fighting off the overwhelming thoughts and feelings he had spinning round inside of him. He unknowingly took a step back. He growled at himself in frustration before forcing his eyes wide open as he charged through the front doors!

"Today IS going to be different!" He thought aloud as he raced down the corridor...

...only to slow to a halt.

'Now where am I supposed to be?'

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

~In the classroom~

Class had started and everyone had found a seat. No one was where they were supposed to be of course but the teacher at the front seemed too engrossed in his book to notice.

"Ino I thought you said that new student was supposed to be here..." Sakura looked around at the rest of the class. "...so where are they?"

"Don't ask me I heard it from dog breath over there."

"Well obviously it's not true if it's coming from him!"

Kiba's ears twitched in annoyance as he spun round to face the two.

"Hey don't start blaming me I heard it from one of the teachers, so ha!" He crossed his arms over his chest while pouting.

"Well how comes you got told and we didn't?!"

Kiba twitched and started to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Well uhh see the thing is I…" The girls waited. "Funny story actually…" Still waiting. "Well to be honest…"

"That would be a first." Sakura muttered. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Argh, will ya spit it out already?" Ino mumbled impatiently.

"Well truth is I wasn't…how do you say, exactly told about it." He gave a wide smile, the girls just looked at him blankly.

"What he's trying to say ladies, is that he was eavesdropping while on a peeping mission."

Unfortunately Shikamaru got there first. Ino and Sakura glanced at each other then gave Kiba the dirtiest look ever. Kiba trembled slightly, his forehead beaded with sweat as he sensed the scrutinising eyes drilling holes in the back of his head.

"Your despicable!" The girls growled out in unison. Kiba blushed the tiniest amount, clearly embarrassed, but he held firm!

"N-No I'm not AND no I wasn't!"

"Sure, that's why you asked me to keep watch for you, you're such a perv". The brunette countered with a smirk.

"NO I AM NOT!"

"A pervy dog."

"Watch it!"

"Ooh looks like I've struck a nerve."

Kiba growled. "Two can play at that game-" He smiled devilishly."-SHIKA!"

Shikamaru twitched. "You know I hate that nickname!"

"Rreeaallllyy Shika...must have slipped my mind?" Kiba dragged out deliberately just to piss him off.

"Cut it out flea bag!"

"Would you prefer the other nickname?"

Shikamaru twitched again.

"That's what I thought."

There was a moment's silent before...

"You're still a pervy mutt though."

That did it! Kiba snapped. "HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE KEEN HEARING, I JUST HAPPENED TO BE WALKING BY THE LADIES ROOM, WHEN I HEARD TWO TEACHERS TALKING ABOUT IT OK!?"

And with that Kiba slunk back into his seat!

"Seems his pride's been damaged." Sakura whispered.

"What's left of it anyway." Ino smirked.

"I'm surprised he didn't lash out at him this time."

"Probably learnt his lesson."

"Huh?"

"Don't try and hit someone who can become see through."

The girls giggled a little, before returning their attention back to...more important things. Both teens looked back over their shoulders to the top row of desks, right near the back of the classroom. It was dark back there but still visible, especially if you had the keen eyes of a creature of the night.

There was one person in particular they were looking for.

"Hehe do you see him?"

"Aw he looks as cool as ever!"

The girls placed their heads on their palms as they sat with a dreamy look in their eyes, sighing deeply as if they were in a daze.

"I think he looks especially cool today!"

"Well what do you expect? He is the most popular and talented guy in class." Sakura stated in a matter-of-factually kind of way.

"If not the whole school!"

"Not to mention the C-U-T-E-S-T!" Sakura chirped excitedly.

"No doubt about that!"

They sighed in awe of the figure they were referring to.

His name was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. He was known or at least heard of by pretty much everyone in the Hidden leaf village. He was a straight A student and he was known for having a talent for pretty much anything.

He was THE most popular guy in school, but strangely he spent most of his time alone. He was much loved by the vast majority of female students generally caused by his apparent 'cool' appearance, which meant he had an almost ridiculous number of admirers. He even had his own dedicated official fan club, of which Sakura and Ino were both full-fledged members of.

"Oh please! Do you realize how ridiculous you two sound?!"

Both girls snapped out of their trance, turning to face the person who had spoken. Her hair was a dirty blonde that was pulled back into four ponytails and her eyes were a deep yet subtle shade of blue.

"Hmph! Temari you make it sound like you've never had special feelings for anyone before!" Sakura shot back with slight irritation.

Temari scoffed at them. She smoothed out her short purple plaid dress, covered by a leather jacket, before stroking her canine shaped ears; exactly like Kiba's yet different fur colour - and much more neatly kept.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't fawn over them like they were some kind of god, like you do with Sasuke, no wonder he ignores you!"

Sakura and Ino both looked like they would pop a vein!

"Alright everybody, listen up!"

The teacher at the front finally spoke; shutting his book he rose from his chair, came round the side to face the students. He had grey spiky hair and one of his eyes was closed. He was a wearing a small white mask which covered his mouth so he looked a little weird, but he seemed friendly.

"First things first I was supposed to tell you this a while ago, but what with all the extra paperwork I so valiantly took upon myself to complete in order to relieve my colleagues of the stress-" he explained in a dramatic tone "-it kinda slipped my mind."

All at once the students mumbled...

"Liar, you were to busy reading that dirty book!"

The teacher sighed in defeat; they knew him too well it seemed.

"Anyways the news is that we are receiving a brand new student today, but by the looks of things he…"

CRASH! BANG! SCREECH! PING!

Noises came from outside the classroom, making everyone's head turned. At that moment the door slid across, as a rather exhausted and scruffy looking Naruto came through the door. He looked out across the classroom, before smiling widely rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry I got a bit carried away!" He laughed awkwardly before turning to the teacher now approaching him.

"Oh speak of the devil; you must be the new student?"

Naruto gave a broad smile as a reply.

"Well you're running a little late but I guess we have time for you to introduce yourself, I'm Kakashi Hatake-" he bowed slightly out of politeness "-and who might you be?"

Without another moment to spare Naruto strode up to the front of the class, dropping his backpack on the floor, he smirked before folding his arms across his chest and yelling…

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and someday I'm gonna be the most popular and well respected person in the whole village, so don't underestimate me, BELIEVE IT!" He punched a fist towards the class before snatching up his backpack again.

There was a few awkward seconds of silence, before the teacher spoke up.

"O.K. then, everyone's already taken their seats so I'll have to put you up the back for now, hope that's OK." The teacher smiled, even though it was hidden behind a mask.

"Cool!" Naruto smiled back before heading towards one of the small flights of stairs that were on either side of the desks.

"See I wasn't lying!" Kiba whispered harshly over his shoulder. Sakura and Ino simply rolled their eyes at him.

At that moment Naruto came walking past them and Kiba leapt straight in. Naruto paused at the hand that blocked his way before glancing to it's owner, he was met with a smile much similar to his own, wide and cheerful yet unusually doggish especially with the sharpish canine like teeth. And were those dog ears on his head? What's with that? Do they allow cosplayers to dress freely here? Seemed a bit strange, but then again, he was not one to talk.

"I'm Kiba nice to meet ya Naruto!"

The poor blonde felt like a deer caught in headlights. No one had ever really talked to him before, he assumed it was because they were all afraid of him. It took him by surprise that someone else had willing started a conversation with him; he wasn't sure how to react!

"Hey let's meet up after this, I'll take you on a first class tour of the school, what do ya say?!" The brunette asked enthusiastically.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand in Kiba's.

"I'd like that thanks, nice to meet you too Kiba."

He released Kiba's hand and continued to walk up the stairs, his confidence flooding back into him.

"PPPSSSSTTTT!"

Naruto looked up suddenly at the sound. A pink haired girl was leaning towards him gesturing with her hand for him to do the same, so he did. She glanced over her shoulder before cupping her hand around her mouth so as not to be heard.

"Just a heads up, Kiba's not exactly right in the head so I'll keep an eye out for you, I know him well so don't you worry!" She smiled proudly, and Naruto couldn't help but stare. She was rather a pretty looking girl with her green eyes and unusual pink hair.

"The names Sakura by the way, if you don't mind I'd like to take you on a PROPER tour of the school." She said while making a peace sign.

Naruto instantly felt panicked, he didn't really want to make an enemy out of anyone on the first day.

"W-Well...I kind of said Kiba could…"

"Well Kiba will just have to tag along and bare it won't he." She winked, not the least bit concerned.

Naruto felt his temperature rise a bit, hopefully it didn't seep through to be revealed on his face. He nodded his head slowly, simultaneously waving and continuing up the stairs. 'Sakura', he played it over in his mind - it meant 'cherry blossoms'. It was fitting for a girl with her hair and sweet personality, yet somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of hostility that seemed to dwell below the surface.

'Oh well nerves must be on edge' Naruto thought to himself.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he had reached the top of the stair way. The next thing he knew he tripped and almost catapulted head first into the back wall! Luckily he used his super reflexes to swivel round, just in time that his back received the blunt of the impact. He groaned softly from the sharp pain, before showing off that trademark smile of his while rubbing the back of his neck.

'I hope nobody saw that!' He thought nervously, sweat dropping a little.

"Pathetic."

Naruto's ears twitched, opening his eyes he looked about skittishly.

'Did someone just…?'

But it was silent again, apart from the hushed tones of students gossiping. He shrugged coming to the conclusion it was just his imagination again. He made his way over to a spare seat at the back, but as he sat down he felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine covering his skin in tiny goose bumps. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, putting him on high alert. He realised then that he wasn't alone back here.

Instead of immediately turning to face whoever it was he used his other senses first.

'Better safe than sorry' He thought. First he used his unique sense of smell. One whiff and he flinched. There was a sharp yet faint metallic scent mingling in the air. It made him feel slightly sick. No matter how many times he tried to think otherwise...it was undeniable. The smell of blood. And a lot of it.

After a moment though he realised the scent was rather dull, the sickly sweet edge worn away. It made him that it wasn't fresh, so no one was injured and bleeding at that moment.

'Well that's something…I suppose' He thought rather anxiously. Why could he smell blood at all? That was not normal in any given situation!

He found that using his hyper sensitive hearing was surprisingly no good. It seemed whoever it was made of stone or something; not even their breathing was very audible...or even the slight deep beat of a their heart. (That's how good his hearing was).

Eventually the blonde made the decision to subtly get a visual, keeping his head facing the front; he flicked his eyes to the side and finally caught a glimpse of the stranger. Even in the very dim light he could tell it was a guy. His hair was black as night and had an unusual style to it. The first thing that popped into Naruto's head was that of a ducks rear end, so much so he had to restrain himself from smirking at the thought. As for the clothes he wore Naruto could tell they were expensive yet appeared rather casual, just a small fitted black waistcoat covering a plain white tee with some sort of symbol sown on the front …it looked like a fan or something...but he couldn't really see...

"Do you want something!?"

Suddenly the boys' eyes flicked in Naruto's direction, same colour as his hair he noted. Naruto panicked not realising that in trying to look at the design on the shirt he had kinda leaned in closer. Well so much for 'stealth mode'!

"NO! Just admiring your choice of clothing."

Nice one! That didn't sound strange at all! He mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking? He had been caught in the act (as it were) and panicked. Still not the best impression to make.

'Great Naruto, do you have a brain?'

Naruto watched as the guy flexed his jaw and then clenched it tight.

"How about try minding your own business, you loser!" He gritted out.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, taken aback at the venomous tone shot at him.

"Don't talk to me!"

"But I-"

"Just shut it!"

Naruto's fists clenched and un-clenched in frustration. 'What's his problem?! And what's with that attitude!' He would have gotten in a full blown argument with the guy, if he really wanted too, but he choose to listen to his better judgement. He breathed deeply in and out to calm himself. The he got up and went to the desks on the opposite side of the room, soon enough he forgot that the guy was even there.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

"*Yawn* Is school over yet?" Shikamaru groaned as they were dismissed by Kakashi.

"ARGH, school hasn't even started yet Shikamaru!" Sakura forced out through clenched teeth.

"We just got here stupid!" Ino snapped obviously just as frustrated. Well who wouldn't be? After all he had asked the same question about three times already! He sighed heavily and slumped dramatically as they walked down the corridor.

"School's such a drag."

"You're such a lazy arse!"

Naruto however was hyped up and ready to go, as promised Sakura and Kiba both helped to show him around, thankfully he had either one or both of them in the same classes for the day so he didn't have the chance to get lost.

The school itself was huge and complex, with it's long corridors lined with metal lockers for the students, with drinking fountains placed at certain check points next to the bathrooms. The floors were like a giant chess board, shiny black and white laminate that looked a lot cleaner than you would have thought. The most striking feature to Naruto though was the giant chandeliers hanging in a long line above them from the ceiling, with candles rather than light bulbs to illuminate the hallways, doing just as good a job. The young teen took everything in, not wanting to miss a single thing, since he was planning to be here for a while.

"And here is where we get lunch, personally my favourite place!" Kiba said pointing to the double doors, as they rounded the corner, leading to the lunch hall. "I think we better introduce you to everyone, come on we all sit together!" He said proudly as he pushed the massive doors open.

First thing Naruto saw were several long tables that went from one end of the hall to the other, covered in a deep maroon tablecloths, with pristine cutlery and plate lined along the individual seats. If that wasn't enough there were silver goblets to complete the set, with plates of food of various origins set in the middle. Naruto stood in awe as he scanned the layout of the room, only stopping to wave when he recognised Sakura and she smiled back at him. Without hesitating Kiba sat himself down and then gestured for Naruto to sit between him and Sakura.

"Ok everyone introductions are in order I think." Sakura chirped clapping her hands together in order to get everyone's attention.

"Hey I was planning to do that, stop sneaking into my mind damn you!" Kiba barked angrily.

Next second Kiba had a massive lump on his head! He whined in pain while Sakura just poked out her tongue teasingly.

"Well to start with this is Ino; she's a really good friend of mine."

Naruto glanced over to the girl she was referring to. Bleach blonde hair, pale blue eye's wearing a dark blue checked skirt and a white blouse, he recognised her from this morning as well.

He smiled widely reaching out his hand to take hers. What she didn't expect (or anyone else for that matter) was that he'd flip it over and plant a light kiss on top, colour instantly darkened the young girls cheeks and she laughed nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you Ino." He released her hand and she pretty much keeled over after that.

Kiba sat gob-smacked, mouth hitting the floor! Sakura's eyes were wide and a slight blush graced her own cheeks, and everyone just sat there dumbfounded.

"Oh that reminds me!" Naruto said thoughtfully, before turning to take Sakura's hand and repeating the gesture. "I never got to properly greet you Sakura." He smiled warmly.

"Umm-well- yeah-thank you-..."

Kiba blinked quickly snapping out of the momentary shock before he snatched Naruto by the collar and yanked him closer.

"What the hell was that about? Where did you learn that from?" He said in a demanding whisper.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, not quite sure what exactly he had done wrong.

"Wow so many questions! I was just being polite." He said calmly.

"That still doesn't explain…" the brunette paused mid sentence, then smiled devilishly "...do all girls react like that?"

The blonde quirked a brow in confusion at the sudden change of mood, not too sure what to make of that expression. "Ah…I suppose so…but…"

"That's all I needed to know."

Kiba still had a wide, mischievous smile on his face as he relinquished his Naruto's shirt collar from his hold.

'Hmm if girls act the way that Ino did I'll have all the cute girls in the school begging to go out with me!'

While Kiba was thinking about how to improve his love life, Sakura was introducing Naruto to the rest of the students in their little group.

"Here we have Neji Hyuga; he's the School President, third year running. He has a cousin here as well but I'll introduce you later."

Naruto stared at her blankly not entirely sure what she was on about, as if noticing his bewilderment she waved her hand in a 'oh you' gesture.

"They probably didn't have that sort of thing at your last school."

Last school…

"Well the president is a senior if you like; helps make the school 'a better place' supposedly."

Taking that in Naruto nodded in understanding before turning back to said president. Neji; he seemed particularly proud, with an air of confidence bordering arrogance about him. He had long brown hair tied in a loose pony tail, clothing wise he looked rather smart but with a cold edge to his unusual pearl colour eyes, making Naruto feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Hm."

'Was that it?' Naruto couldn't help but look a little pained by the curt response. Seemed he just annoyed some people but doing no more than look their way.

"Uh this is Tenten, another one of my good friends." Sakura continued, trying to ignore Neji's rudeness.

Choosing to pay it no mind he glance over to the girl with her arms wrapped around one of Neji's. She had light brown hair fastened into two tight buns on top of her head. She seemed to be very cheery; he guessed she was probably the joker among the group, regarding him with a warm smile.

"Hiya Naruto!" She said cheerfully.

"This is Chouji."

Next to her was a rather chubby looking boy with red swirl markings, who was happily tucking into a bag of ready salted potato chips. Then Naruto then noticed two distinct…what appeared to be horns protruding from his forehead! They were slightly covered by his brown spiky hair but they were there alright.

'Seriously what is this, Halloween?!' Naruto thought, thinking of how Kiba had an apparent love of cosplaying with those crazy ears and tail he was wearing, though he hadn't thought about addressing the subject before, since it didn't really bother him. 'Isn't that against school rules or something?!' The boy simply looked up and nodded his head, since his mouth was full.

"Shikamaru's his best mate, the one next to him!" Kiba piped up.

Shikamaru reminded Naruto of some punk rocker he'd seen on an album cover once. He seemed normal enough, his appearance did anyway. But the guy wasn't all that, he was fast asleep...snoring away with his head on the table!

Sakura obviously noticed Naruto's rather bereft looking expression, and could not stop herself from breaking into giggles. Naruto snapped his attention to her – only to be met with the shock of his life.

Sakura was laughing so much her mouth was open – and her fangs were showing.

Naruto jerked from his seat up instinctively making everyone around him stop what they were doing to turn to face him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked concern in her tone, she reached out to try and reassure him but he pulled away.

"S-Sakura what are..?" But he couldn't finish his sentence, he just gestured by pointing to his own mouth. Following his movements her eyes grew wide in realisation.

"Naruto why are you so freaked out surely you've seen a vampire before?" Ino said rather casually as if it was no big deal.

Naruto froze, unable to speak.

'V-Vampire!?'

He played it over and over in his mind, no way there was no way that was true.

Suddenly everything crashed down on him, turning backed to the guy Chouji, still devouring his chips. But Naruto focus was on the horns he had instead. Then he whipped round to Kiba...his ears...that meant...those were…real too!?

"But…WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS!?" He yelled demandingly, panic rising in his throat.

Everyone stared at him, a mix of uncertainty and nervousness in their expressions.

"N- Naruto...don't tell me...you didn't know?" Tenten spoke up for the first time. When his expression didn't alter in the slightest she gasped covering her mouth with her hand slowly, before glancing over to Sakura, who pretty much looked the same.

"W-well um Naruto, this is a High School for the countries...s-supernatural, it's a place where all monsters and magical beings alike can be together in a peaceful environment." Ino explained as calmly as possible, trying to sound as reassuring as she could.

"None of us are human basically." Neji proclaimed bluntly, the girls all gave him an sharp stare. "Well not completely anyway."

Poor Naruto still couldn't rap his brain around it.

"Come on man, you honestly didn't think these were just props did you?!" Kiba asked with a laugh pulling on one of his furry wolf ears, only to fall silent when the blonde still looked shell shocked. Without another word Naruto bolted for the double doors, smashing through them as fast as he could, ignoring the cries of his name he ran through the corridor like hell was at his heels. He had no idea where to go, he just knew that he wanted to get as far away as possible.

No, no, no, no…

"It wasn't meant to be like this!" He kept repeating under his breath.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

The frantic young blonde finally found refuge in the boy's bathroom; charging into the first spare cubicle available, slamming the door behind him with a mighty bang bolting it shut! He stood there for a moment breathing deeply, dropping his head back against the door, before eventually allowing himself to slump and slide down to the floor, his legs to unable to keep him upright any more.

"What is this? It wasn't supposed to be like this!..." He whispered tautly to himself, still trying to make to make sense of his discombobulated thoughts.

The truth was he had had no idea what kind of establishment it was he had been accepted into, he just assumed it was a NORMAL school with NORMAL he had been too consumed by the more extraordinary fact that he HAD actually been accepted somewhere. He drew his legs closer to his chest, resting his forehead on top of his knees whilst cursed his naivety.

Suddenly there was a loud creak as the main bathroom door opened. He heard footsteps as someone walked past his cubicle, and then nothing. Naruto held his breath; did they sense he was in here? There was no gap under the door or round the edges, nothing to give him away.

"Done playing hide and seek yet?"

'They could always look at whether it was engaged or not, STUPID! ' Naruto mentally face palmed himself.

"Nice performance back there."

Naruto twitched in annoyance but bit his tongue to keep from responding. He jolted abruptly when he felt something impact the door on his back. When it kept repeating itself steadily he came to the sudden realisation that someone was kicking it!

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The voice from the other side muttered impatiently.

"Go away!" Naruto gritted out, hoping whoever it was would leave it at that.

"Loser, you don't know anything do you?"

Something snapped and Naruto leapt to his feet without conscious thought, unbolted the door and flew it open – a tiny gasp inadvertently escaped him.

"Y-You!?" He hissed out frustrated and annoyed, wishing he **had** ignored it.

His suspicions had been right. It was that damn guy with the duck ass hairstyle and know-it-all attitude from this morning. Big clue, only one person had called him a 'loser' that day and that particular person in his mind was a complete asshole!

"Can I help you?"

The guy arched an eyebrow, and to the blonde's surprise a small smile graced his features, which completely threw him for a second since it made him appear much more friendly then his previous encounter this morning, when he'd practically bit his head off for so much as looking in his direction! Casually he brought an arm up to lean on the doorjamb. "Well uh you see this is where little boys go to…"

"I know that!" Naruto ground out, and then sighed heavily. Not being in the best of moods, he plastered a sweet smile to his face…yet words that followed out held an indistinguishable sharp bite to them. "Why the hell are you kicking the living shit out of a engaged cubicle door, you blind or something?"

The guy didn't so much as twitch, though his eyes narrowed slightly. "Figured you were the one occupying it."

Naruto blinked and eyed the guy suspiciously.

"You a stalker or something?"

"What's with the attitude?" The raven asked in a rather innocent tone. Just the way he said it pissed Naruto off even more.

"G.O. A.W.A.Y!" He was about to slam to the door in the raven's face, when he intentionally stepped in the doorway to keep it from closing.

"It's rude to cut people off during a conversation."

"Do I care?" Naruto eyes slithered, patients dangerously thin. "Anyway weren't you the one who said I shouldn't talk to you?!"

"You're rather cocky for a new comer."

Naruto scoffed at him "I think I should take that as a compliment coming from the likes of you."

At that the raven chuckled softly, before languidly proceeding to enter further into the confined space of the cubicle.

"Hn, you really are a naïve little boy."

Naruto suddenly felt increasingly overwhelmed by how close he was getting. He backed up bumping into and falling down onto the closed toilet lid.

"You're a new student, who doesn't even know anything about his new school?!" He chided all the while he kept leaning forward, till his face was only a few inches away. The blondes heart began fluctuating irregularly out of his control, a strong feeling of claustrophobia began to consume his conscious mind resulting in inevitable panic. He felt heat rush to his face, and he futilely tried to back up even further, to try and create an acceptable amount of normal breathing space.

'I'm not some distressed maiden so get a god damn grip!' Naruto screamed in his head completely bereft at his own reaction. Disgraced he ducked his head to shield his expression, gritting his teeth.

"Don't tell me you couldn't sense something was unusual from the moment you laid eyes on the place?"

'Well you got to admit that he's not that bad looking.' The blondes inner self remarked. He mentally bitch slapped it repeatedly in his mind till he came back to reality again! He was having a seriously bad day!

"Have you heard of a thing called common sense?" The raven drawled mockingly.

Naruto jerked his head up to find the raven was regarding him with a devilish smirk, appearing completely unfazed by the situation. His inner shelf rose back from the dead and smiled cheekily, Naruto knocked it down within a second flat!

"I guess it's true when they say 'dumb blonde'!"

Oh, now that was going too far! His blood was already boiling, yet Naruto struggled to cling on to his last thread of rationality...a thread that was vaporizing by the second!

"Better watch your mouth buddy or I'll make you eat those words!"

The raven just stared down into the blue eyes glaring stubbornly into his. It was evident neither one was going to back down, but he didn't mind, it was nice to find someone with a bit of spark around here for a change. And that face he was pulling was priceless, so he decided to continue taunting him.

"And how exactly do you propose on doing that?"

Naruto clenched his teeth, admittedly he didn't have an idea so he wracked his brain for a change in topic.

"You act as if you're better than me - you don't even know me!"

"I don't need to, I know from simple facts, like the fact that you're an idiot, so naturally I'd be better than you."

Naruto stood up abruptly, forcing the raven to haul back away from him in order to avoid his chin being bashed in. Naruto stepped forward invading his personal space.

"Care to say that again...teme?!" He whispered in a menacing tone.

The raven just scoffed at him.

"No, a brainless numb-skull like you obviously has no manners."

Naruto practically exploded with rage; he had enough of taking abuse from this guy! He moved so swiftly his movements were barely seen; he appeared again behind the raven and recoiled his fist for a punch.

The raven barely had time to react, but thanks to his impressive reflexes he managed to shift his head out of the way - but only slightly.

Naruto didn't stop there; he kept on swinging at him, one punch after another, each miss enforcing his rage. The raven did his best with the little time he was given to avoid. Naruto threw what he thought would be the final blow; however this time blocked by him directly, grasping the blonde's clenched hand, halting it mid-way to it's target.

Naruto tried to pull free but it was no use, the bastard had his hand ensnared perfectly with his fingers tightening around the blondes fist refusing to let go. He was tougher than he looked Naruto thought, however he wasn't easily defeated. He tried aiming a kick at his opponent's stomach using all the momentum he could muster, but yet again his attack was blocked by the raven's other hand.

He smirked at the blonde like this was child's play. Then in one slight move, he kicked Naruto's legs out from under him, disarming him quickly he pinned the blonde to the floor, face down securing his wrists behind his back.

Naruto just lay there in evident shock; his head began to throb from the harsh impact, he was surprised and relieved it hadn't knocked him clean out. He hadn't even caught his movement at all, he was fast, incredibly fast and surprisingly strong too, like a snake poised and ready before it struck.

The blonde teen cursed and winced as the grip tightened on his wrists and he struggled against it fruitlessly. He felt the raven's weight shift as he lent down so that when he spoke it was against the shell of his ear.

"Ah what were you saying about 'making me eat my words' or something?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as his breath ghosted over his skin making him shiver repulsively – then he smiled.

"Like I said, you know nothing about me!"

Without warning he flung his leg back, at surprising speed considering his position, his  
heel colliding with the raven's shoulder blade.

"You have no right to look down on me!" Naruto yelled as the guy groaned in pain, his grip unknowingly becoming lax around the blonde's wrist. With a small laugh Naruto used all his remaining strength in order to turn the tables. Using his now free hand he pushed up, his back slamming into the ravens chest so hard that he was sent off balance tumbling back. He managed to swivel round ready to attack, realising too late the raven was still clasping onto his other wrist. Unfortunately for them both the raven didn't let go, instead Naruto ended up falling down with him.

-

Sasuke opened his eyes; his head pulsating from the hard impact. His vision was a bit blurry with white spots everywhere as he tried to focus. The first thing he could make out was that blonde idiot. He was staring down at him with a horrified look in his eye.

'What th-?' But his thought process was cut short as he followed Naruto's gaze – to his mouth – which was on his.

Time all but stopped.

The blonde flew back, freeing Sasuke. Screaming hysterically they both scrabbled he the other side of the room – till he hit the solid wall. Sasuke whipped his mouth several times with the back of his hand; he looked up to see Naruto clutching his throat while making hurling noises – a slight colour graced his cheekbones.

Sasuke brought a hand up to his own face, he felt unusually warm. He panicked and brought both hands up swiftly only to confirm his worst fear – he was flustered too!

It was impossible! Just impossible…Sasuke Uchiha never got embarrassed, NEVER! He jumped up and snapped his attention back to Naruto; who was also standing his head held low and – trembling!? Sasuke only let it concern him for a second before…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Naruto raised his head and screamed at the top of his lungs while pointing accusingly.

Sasuke blinked, before his brow knitted together. "Hey that's my line! It was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!" Naruto fired back.

"Yes it was idiot!"

"Uh-ah!..." Naruto shook his head furiously, "...you were the one who didn't let go!"

This time Sasuke didn't reply, for the fact was he was right – in a way. But in his defense when you're about to fall back upon a hard ceramic tiled floor, you don't really have time to think of anything else apart from your skull cracking open.

They both growled at each other, that's when the bell rang (talk about being saved).

Without another moment to spare Naruto turned abruptly and headed for the door.

'Oh no you don't!' Sasuke marched over and reached out.

Naruto gasped, and stopped mid-way to the handle as he realised what had just happened.

Sasuke had grabbed his hat.  
(Note: He'd been wearing it the whole time).

They both stood there frozen.

Sasuke blinked several times as he glanced at what he saw. He was staring at Naruto's ears…but not his normal ears – a pair of furry orange ones that were amongst his blonde scruffy hair. He looked down at the hat he held; obviously he had been trying to conceal them.

Naruto stared at him, pure panic glazed his eyes as he struggled to think straight. Hastily he brought his hands up to cover his ears but Sasuke grabbed his forearm locked it firmly behind, crushing the blonde to the hard wood of the door.

Naruto for once in his life couldn't think of anything to do or say, every vein, every muscle in his body refused to obey him. He began to severely panic, he was pinned to the door completely helpless and frankly terrified, and to top it all off this guy now knew his secret!

Sasuke couldn't understand why he had stopped the blonde, but…it was…just a bit of a shock, he had acted on pure impulse, not even registering the thought, he just wanted to prevent his escape. Now he just flicked his gaze over them, these two pointy ears that now stood out distinctly. He had to admit it wasn't what he had expected. He had had a suspicion that this guy was hiding something, I mean please who comes into school still wearing a hat as stupid as this? It occurred to him that the blonde might anyway, but Sasuke had sensed that it was for something else – obviously he had been right. He usually was.

Naruto began to tremble extensively, before summoning all his strength twisted his arm out of the raven's hold snatching his hat back as he did so.

"You asshole!" Naruto screeched, swiftly tugging the hat over his head once again concealing his ears.

"I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ANYONE I'LL BUTCHER YOU ALIVE, GOT IT - DUCK BUTT!?"

Sasuke twitched, snapping back to attention from his brief case of paralyse. Naruto knew he had made a mistake when he could sense the anger building in the air; practically seeing steam coming out of the guy's ears! A thick menacing aura began consuming the air, suffocating the blonde to an extreme point. He dashed out as quickly as he was able, urgently to get some air. Once he cleared the door he inhaled deeply, his breath coming his short harsh bursts. He felt completely vexed from the incredulous scene that had just unfolded.

Yet among all this, it strangely occurred to him that he didn't even know the raven's name.

"What's the big deal? You're not the only one here you know. Why hide it?"

A cold chill snaked down the blonde's spine as he felt the raven's presence materialise out of nowhere.

"W-What do y-you mean?!" He felt ridiculously self-conscious and disconcerted with the proximity that his voice came out rather shakily.

"Wow you're really don't know anything do you?!"

Naruto peered over his shoulder locking his cobalt eyes with deep onyx ones.

"Well since no one else has bothered I guess it's up to me huh?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto couldn't fathom what he was on about. That's when the raven, to his immediate surprise, bowed elegantly before him.

"Well then, you are welcome to Konoha High Academy, or as we prefer to call it Konoha Monster High."

The blonde was converted to a frozen statue; he couldn't decide whether it was because of what he'd been told or the way the alluring raven-haired was studying him so intently.

"M-Monster A-Academy?!" The blonde stuttered in disbelief.

"That's right, do you get it now?" Sasuke straightened to his full intimidating height. "Everyone here are all, of some nature or another, of supernatural quality."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the raven's unwavering eye-contact, he willed himself to deter away from it and him. Without warning he felt another chill creep up the back of his neck, just like before. He shifted his eyes back over his shoulder and was startled to find the raven was right behind him! He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from letting out some indecent noise, while trying to appear unfazed, in truth he was utterly distraught. This was all WAY too much! He swiftly turned his head to face the front away for him - and his penetrating stare. Unfortunately the raven reached round and grabbed the blonde's chin firmly.

"And might I add we'll all pretty proud of it too." He whispered just below Naruto's ear, his tone was soft and more charming.

Naruto flinched as heat immediately travelled to his face. He prayed to god that it wasn't noticeable. He cracked one eye open and peered out the corner of it to glare at him. He got eye contact instantly – and for a second the blonde could have sworn he'd seen the raven's midnight orbs glaze over a faint red?! He dismissed the thought quickly. He was completely overwhelmed with everything that had happened. He just needed space!

"There's absolutely NOTHING to be proud of about being a freak!" Naruto forced out through clenched teeth "ABSOULETY NOTHING!" And with that yanked out of his grasp and took off.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke didn't attempt to keep the hot-blooded blonde restrained, this time he just watched as the he fled down the hallway.

"Hn, interesting." A smirk crept up onto his face. He was alone and once again as silence descended throughout the corridor.

"S-Sasuke?!"

He wiped his face clean of said smirk before turning round to face a small crowd of his classmates. It was Sakura who had spoken, she had a contorted look of worry written all over her face. Next to her, Ino and Tenten had the same exact look, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji also accompanied them.

"Um you remember that new kid from this morning, Naruto?"

'So that's his name.' Sasuke thought. Well that's one less question for the idiot to answer.

"What about him?"

"Well...he kind of ran out without giving us a chance to explain…things." Tenten said concern in her tone.

"Explain what?" For once Sasuke played the dumb act.

"It's a long story." Shikamaru huffed he winced slightly as Ino elbowed him in the ribs.

"Anyway have you seen him?" Kiba stepped forward and blatantly asked not seeming to care much for the raven-head. He was always direct especially with Sasuke and just wanted to get to the point.

Sasuke thought back to the look on Naruto's face before he took off, his face flushed a deep scarlet, the glisten of withheld tears in the corner of his eyes and the subtle tremor of his lower lip. That expression and the look in his eye…he had an idea of what he was feeling right now. He didn't need this lot on his case as well. He decided to cut him some slack - for now.

"Why would I know where he is? Unless you think I was going to-"

"Ugh god no!" Tenten cut him off in disgust knowing what he was about to say.

"Eww Uchiha, why do you have to bring that up?" Kiba covered his ears while making repulsed faces and sounds.

Sasuke chuckled inwardly - his eyes now a dark shade of crimson red.

"Well? Have you seen him or not I'd like to get this over with, I have a student council meeting shortly." Typical Neji, straightened his tie impatiently, truthfully he was probably the only one who could match up to Sasuke in a fair fight, as well as look him square in the eye without hesitation.

That is perhaps, Sasuke thought - until a certain smart-mouthed blonde squared to him. The performance he had shown earlier proved that he was quite spirited. Even though he had no idea of the capability of his opponent, he would still fight - no hesitation. Another reminder of someone else he knew...

"Uh Sasuke?"

Sasuke realised he was being spoken to, but he took no notice.

"Oi Uchiha, you didn't answer me!" Kiba growled threateningly.

Instead the raven blanked him and started to head down the hallway.

"Why you-!" Kiba propelled towards him, claws sliced out from his fingertips as he aimed to strike, teeth bared.

BAM! CRASH!

Next second Kiba was sent flying through the toilet doors and crashing into one of the cubicles! Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke, who within a split second had appeared in front of Kiba…and flicked him...with a single finger.

There was awkward silence for a moment.

"Huh, I'll go get him shall I?!" Shikamaru mumbled as he disappeared through the door - literally through it.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura and the others. "I haven't seen your lost cub ok, so stop bugging me unless you want to end up like him." He gestured over his shoulder towards the door Kiba had flown through.

All the girls nodded slowly with a slight look of confusion, while Neji just turned away as if he hadn't spoken.

"You might want to watch yourself too Uchiha!" He said roughly placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder. She blushed slightly, while the other girls looked on enviously. The raven simply rolled his eyes in response and began heading away once more, obviously not the least bit concerned with the presidents petty excuse of a threat.

"Um S-Sasuke!" Sakura called after him.

He was getting annoyed now so he didn't stop to acknowledge her.

"What happened to your cheek?"

At that Sasuke halted. Taking his hand out of his pocket he reached up to his face. He felt on his right cheek, what she was referring to. The side of his face felt slightly swollen.

What the-?!

Then he remembered the little incident beforehand. Naruto had attacked him. He thought he'd dodged that first blow, but the punch had still been a fierce one and had somehow managed to graze his cheek?

No one had even got within an inch of harming Sasuke in any way – EVER!

Oh he was going to pay for this! Big time!

"Maybe one of his fan girls actually threw him one when he rejected them?" A battered, bruised and slightly wet Kiba mumbled as Shikamaru dragged him through the door! Ino clumped him round the head, adding another lump.

"You blockhead no one would dare hurt Sasuke even for that!"

"You speak from experience there Ino?" Shikamaru chuckled.

Several veins bulged on Ino's forehead and she clenched her fist. But he knew he was safe  
due to his defense of becoming untouchable.

"You'll have to return to normal sooner or later Shikamaru, and when you do I'll be waiting!"

"Oh soooooo scary!" Kiba giggled before sprinting down the corridor, obviously recovered from his ordeal, with Shikamaru close behind him. Ino bolted after them screaming bloody murder, Tenten quickly followed trying to calm her.

Sasuke took this opportunity to slip away, with only one intention at the prime center of his mind.

'You OK?' Sakura's voice flitted through his mind for a second.

He growled to himself before replying via the same way.

'Don't misunderstand! How many times do I have to tell you?' His words were coarse and bitter; Sakura even flinched physically as they reached her.

She took a deep breath to collect herself. 'I know better than anyone not to misunderstand.'

Silence from his end.

'Fine, now if you'll excuse me I'm going.'

'Do I need to get clean-up on standby?'

Sasuke halted, looked back over his shoulder and pinned her with his intent gaze. His irises were that of a deep shade of crimson…Sakura's were exactly the same as she stared right back.

He smirked. 'That won't be necessary, I assure you'.

That was all he said before she felt him cut off his conscious mind and begin walking away again. She faltered for a second, she didn't altogether like the tone of voice he'd used at the end. She couldn't help but think of a predator circling and stalking to corner it's helpless prey.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

The bell echoed throughout the school, everyone began making their way back leisurely to their classrooms for the final lesson of the day. Everyone that is except for one young blonde teen still floating around the corridors in a complete daze. Naruto had been twisting and turning corners trying to find somewhere…just somewhere he could find some solitude. It was perhaps the one only time he actually wished to be secluded from others.

So many things he was attempting to make sense of, sifting through his mind, things he was completely unprepared for. At that moment he felt so lost and unsure he wanted nothing more than to be left to himself.

Finally after just wandering aimlessly for almost half an hour, he resolved to make his way back to registration class from this morning. He found it quite quickly, having memorised the way back thanks to Kiba and Sakura…

He paused at the door for a while before he finally willed himself into proceeding inside. The teacher, Kakashi, regarded him briefly before returning back to his book. Naruto didn't bother to try and excuse himself for being late, instead he just slumped down into the nearest seat. Hardly anyone was sitting there and those who were were too indulged in their own conversations to notice him. He didn't care; he had too much on his plate to deal with anyone right now.

Then without warning Kiba appeared in front of him, obviously not amused.

"And were the hell have you been?!" He barked sharply.

Naruto didn't even blink. Suddenly Ino came and shoved Kiba aside; she stood somewhat protectively between him and Naruto's desk.

"Calm down Kiba can't you tell he's in a bad way?"

Naruto slowly looked up, while Kiba rubbed the back of his head, in shame of his rash conduct.

"Naruto…" He turned to the direction of the soft voice that had addressed him, to find Sakura sitting beside him tentatively as to not alarm him. She placed a hand over one of his resting on the desk, and he let her.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk to us, if it's about what happened before well…we just assumed...you knew."

"Otherwise we would have explained it to you, honest." Ino smiled sweetly trying to comfort him, but he still didn't reply.

"Which we would have done if you hadn't skulked off to god knows where." Shikamaru butted in, Ino gave him a dirty look. "What?" He asked obliviously, Ino rolled her eyes.

"He was going to find out at some point!" Kiba remarked.

"STILL…" Sakura growled at him, before turning back to Naruto with a gentle look "…we were concerned about you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he stared up at the group of people surrounding him, each had a genuine smile on their faces. They were…worried about him! Why? They didn't even know him that well and yet they were so kind and considerate…like…true friends should be. He had never had any friends, all the other kids avoided him whenever he had gone out to play as a child, and those who had had been warned off by their parents after that. But now…

"You know man, if you ever need anything from now on you can come to me!" Kiba smiled widely while showing a thumbs up.

"Don't forget us!" Tenten piped up with a wink and peace sign. Sakura, Ino and even Shikamaru all bobbed their heads in agreement.

Naruto couldn't really believe what he was hearing.

"Uh-I…"

'Hmm?'

"I'm…I'm…"

Everyone held their breath.

"I'm…s-"

"What is it?"

"I'm…s-sorry!" He finally managed.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm sorry everyone!" A tear appeared in the corner of the blonde's eye and inevitably trailed down his whiskered cheek.

There was silence for a minute.

"Hey, don't worry about it dude!" Kiba giggled as he walked up and slapped the blondes back, breaking the uneasy atmosphere in a flash.

"OW!"

"Just don't do it again ok?"

"Ok, ok I won't!" Naruto winced rubbing his poor back.

"And if anything is bothering you, we'll help!"

"Afterall you're one of us now!" Ino winked.

"Really…?" The teen was awe struck, he'd never felt like he belonged anywhere.

"Course, from now on we're here for you man!" Kiba gestured to everyone, they were all nodding in agreement.

A smile spread across Naruto's face. "OK got it!"

"Friends." Kiba held out his hand.

Naruto stared at it for a second in confusion, before he got up from his seat and walked round to take the outstretched hand. "You bet!" His toothy grin was a genuine one, it diminished the gloomy atmosphere that had consumed him earlier.

"Hey don't forget us!" Sakura said as she placed her hand over the boy's.

"That's right!" Ino followed her example, before turning to Shikamaru who didn't move. She pulled a face before grabbing his hand and placing it over hers.

"Sure whatever." He sighed heavily, but he had a smile on his face too.

"BFFL's!" Out of nowhere Tenten smacked her hand down enthusiastically, the impact resulted in everyone being dragged down by the sheer force. They all somehow ended up in a heap on the floor!

But within a split second they all erupted in laughter. Slowly getting to her feet, Sakura noticed Naruto hunched over on the floor. She bent down to his level worry etched in her face, when she gasped at the river of tears rolling down the blondes whisker marked cheeks.

"N-Naruto?" She said soothingly unsure how to react.

He raised his head with perhaps the biggest smile in the world plastered on his face!

"I'm so happy!"

Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief before smiling along with him. Naruto wiped his wet cheeks and looked round and his new friends. Tenten, with her perky personality. Shikamaru and his go-with-the-flow persona. Ino and her forceful but caring nature. Kiba and his hyper, over-activeness. And Sakura with her sweet smile and kind words.

For a split second he flicked his eyes up to the top row hidden right at the back of the classroom where he had sat this morning. He expected a shadowy figure to be hidden back there observing them. Fortunately it was empty. There was also him, the creepy, all high and mighty asshole from earlier with the above it all attitude. He was definitely unlike anyone Naruto had ever known.

-

Sasuke didn't return to class, he was too preoccupied with his own problems to concentrate. One problem bugged him more than anything, in the form of a blue eyed blonde.

His head swam with dizziness, he swayed on his feet having to grasp the wall for support. His throat burned like it was on fire. He clutched it and began panting fervently, so dry and parched, he needed a drink…

'Wait, why am I feeling like this?' He asked himself.

Yet he had already quenched his thirst earlier that day, he shouldn't have been expecting to replenish it so soon. Then again it was day time and it was quite a dry humid heat...maybe that was why. Though the raven quickly deduced another possibility altogether. His mind raced back to the unfortunate events that had unfurled in that bathroom, the loud mouthed blonde with striking sea blue eyes...recalling how close he had been, the vein in his neck pulsing frantically underneath the pale translucency of his pink skin. The small drum beat had filled the raven's ears drowning out anything else. One could only imagine what he might have done next had it not been for the unexpected outburst from the stubborn spiky haired male.

His skin crawled at the very idea, and not in a pleasant manner.

He would have continued pondering over the fact, but right now he needed sustenance – and quickly before he did something...unwise.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

The final bell rang, and with that Naruto's first day at Konoha Monster Academy was over. And despite all that had happened it wasn't so bad. Well almost everything, he decided that one particular incident should be buried way, way, way, WAY deep down into his subconscious mind and be forgotten altogether!

Unpreventable heat rose up to colour his face at the recollection, he frantically shook his head like a wet dog trying to dislodge the thought. Just as he exited the classroom he spotted Sakura break away from the crowd heading for the back exit that led to a courtyard. He recalled she'd pointed it out to him earlier in the day, but had dismissed the idea of looking as hardly anyone goes there.

He was preparing to continue on his way when it struck him that he hadn't ever really got to express his gratitude for all she had done for him today, even after his little 'disappearing act' she'd been sweet and understanding. He tried to call out to her but she seemed rather determined to get somewhere that he missed her, rounding the corner to push open the door to the outside. He debated whether it would be a good idea to follow her or not, before briskly perusing her.

Pressing through the door he beheld a average size courtyard, a single rusted bench sat in the center, the surrounding plants entangled themselves all the way up the side of the building, and the shrubbery was overgrown. He could tell this place had been abandoned for some time confirming what Sakura had said. He scanned the area but found no sign of her, he sighed heavily before reluctantly choosing to use his 'super' senses to help track her. He listened out first, a few faint scratching noises along with some squeaking, there were probably mice in the basement. Soon enough there it was the sweet scent of flowers wafting through the still air, heading towards what appeared to be the school gym. It had been a separate building from the main one, but now there was an arch-way that connected the two making the school appear bigger, according to Sakura.

It puzzled him why she would come here; he got the impression that she wasn't that into sports. Yet he thought, people do have a habit of surprising you at the best of times. He was about to enter through the main doors to the gym when a sudden gust of wind blew across his face, and with it came her distinct scent, but it was coming from another angle. He turned following the trail heading towards the back of the building.

What could have brought her back here?

Realistically it wasn't any of his business, but the other half of him deterred from the idea of returning back to the that empty room in his apartment, with no one waiting.

"Try not to make a mess."

He halted at that, it was Sakura's voice. Who was she talking to?

"Shut up."

Naruto stiffened as he listened intently to the tone of that reply. That was a male voice. And just like that all kinds of unsavory images invaded his mind making him blush uncontrollably. He gulped, maybe he should go home after-all. Just as he was about to escape an off-putting thought struck him, he knew that voice! Then without any conscious knowing he found himself edging even closer to the corner and eventually took a peek round, he had to make sure she was alright at least, right?

Sakura was there alright, and she wasn't alone.

He was there too.

Naruto's spine turned to ice.

She was pressed against the wall, neck arched with a slight pained expression. _His_ face was shielded by the long column of her throat. Naruto blushed deeply, not even daring to breathe. That's when the raven raised his head. A sharp acid like smell filled the air, nearly making the blonde choke. He knew that scent - without a doubt. It was Blood.

Naruto was so disturbed by what he was witnessing he couldn't bring himself to look away, despite how much his mind screamed at him. A pearl white shine caught his eye and he was even more horrified by the sight of two fang-like teeth protruding from the raven's lips. He watched in horror as he licked them thoroughly with his tongue, whipping away any remnants of crimson. The blonde's gaze unknowingly fell upon his face. He knew he hadn't imagined that red gaze that he had glimpsed before, the raven's pupils were an undeniable dark cardinal red. Like the blood he was...partaking.

Those same eyes flicked in his direction.

Naruto didn't hesitate this time; he bolted like hell on wheels. He couldn't think about anything other than getting away, it was basic instinct. He sprinted out of the school not pausing at all for breath as he ran through the wood. Ignoring his aching muscles he kept on charging forward, till he reached the village and eventually his front door. Fumbling with his keys he almost broke down the door trying to get in. Once in he slammed the door shut and locked it tight, his breathing uncontrollable and heavy, he slumped to the floor unable to even stand from the pain his legs.

He just sat there and all he could think about was what he had seen. He tried to think of any reasonable explanation...with no luck. Then he thought back to something that happened earlier that day.

Flashback~

Sakura began giggling.

Naruto snapped his attention to her.

Sakura was laughing so much her mouth was open.

And…fangs were showing.

Naruto jumped up instinctively making everyone around him stop what they were doing to turn to face him.

His grew wider with each second he remembered the event.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked concern in her tone, she reached out to try and reassure him but he pulled away.

"S-Sakura what are..?"

"Naruto why are you so freaked out surely you've seen a vampire before?" Ino said rather casually as if it was no big deal.

Naruto froze, unable to speak.

-  
End of flashback~

'V-Vampire!'

And he had witnessed him feeding...

Oh yeah, this day, the one that he thought couldn't possibly get any worse...just skyrocketed into the worst day of his existence. He dove head first into his bed and pulled the pillow over his head and just screamed!

He decided to skip the rest of the week.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Know it's a short chapter and that the stories not really going very fast but I'm trying ^^ sorry for the wait!


End file.
